


saiouma (smut & fluff) one-shots

by major_gays



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Oma Kokichi, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Female Oma Kokichi, Female Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Gay Sex, I promise, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, One-Shots, Ouma x Shuichi, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Kink, Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Voice Kink, also ouma crossdresses sometimes, heavy smut, honestly this is just to satisfy my need for more saiouma smut fics, i also love top saihara, i headcanon ouma to be a slutty power bottom whoops, i love oumasai with my life, most of this shit wont be vanilla, ouma is a twink, ouma is thicc, ouma likes dressing up and looking pretty, oumasai, saihara is a twunk, shuichi is a beast when it comes to sex bet, theres a lot of kinks here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_gays/pseuds/major_gays
Summary: tbh I was just disappointed in the lack of smut and fluff fanfictions there are out there that include my favorite boys so i decide to make some as some sort of contribution to this fandom.





	1. (saiouma) welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> preop!trans!ouma and cis!saihara 
> 
> it was a long day at the precinct for the young detective, luckily, he has something at home that will help him wind down. 
> 
> kinks involved;  
> grinding (no penetration)  
> curvy/chubby ouma  
> kitchen sex  
> humiliation  
> name calling  
> praise kink  
> size kink

"Have a nice night, Detective Saihara!" The blonde secretary called out to her colleague as he made his way to the front of the precinct. 

The dark haired officer smiled tiredly and waved to her as a signal of goodbye. "Same to you, Akamatsu..." He hummed, walking out of the police precinct with a deep sigh.

Shuichi Saihara, a well respected detective in the big city of Tokoyo, Japan. There wasn't a perp in this city who didn't hate him, nor was there a victim who didn't admire him and his handiwork. He worked hard to find the truth in a case, no matter the sacrifices he needed to give. He did this all at the ripe age of twenty four. People respected him for achieving such a thing, and the man respected himself for it as well.

He usually found happiness in doing his work, since it was apart of the many things he loved doing, but today...

Today...was the worst.

He felt so worked to the bone. It seemed like today was just the day where everyone had some sort of issue that needed to be resolved. Most of them were minor things, such as missing animals or arguments between customers and shop owners, but there were some major ones such as the case about a runaway child. And of course, everyone wanted the renowned detective to solve these mysteries for them. The workload was so bad today, he ended up leaving the station two hours after his shift already eneded.

The price of being so well loved by the public. It wasn't like it was bad working so many hours, it was going to a very good cause but right now...

He just wanted to return home to his cat and his fiance.

Yes, fiance.

You're probably wondering, who was so special to this celebrity detective, who was extremely socially inept mind you, that he actually wanted to propose to them?

Kokichi Ouma, that's who.

A simple client of Saihara's, who came in and reported his own rape case about three years ago. He was out of his mind when he came into the station, blubbering on and on about the man who assaulted him in the alley a few blocks away. He was clutching onto his clothing, that had been ripped, which Saihara had deductued was due to the perp.

Back then, Saihara was just getting into the whole professional detective business, so he was almost hesitant to take on such a huge case like rape. But then he saw the desperation and sadness in the other boy's eyes, and he knew he had to go after that sick asshole.

Saihara of course only saw the boy as a victim in need of help that night, nothing else. He had provided him with a place to rest in his office while he ran after the rapist. It took a while, a few hours really. They didn't catch him until like three in the morning where he was caught trying to get with another possible victim.

Once he brought the culprit into custody, he was thanked with a large hug from the shorter male. Young, timid, Saihara was not used to physical touch as form of payment, so he just stood there shocked, his face a deep strawberry red.

When the second party noticed the reaction the detective gave, he just smiled and giggled a little. Saihara only felt even more embarrassed. They had stood there for a while before Saihara had taken Ouma in for questioning, asking about how everything went down.

He had explained that he was just kicked out of his home for admitting to his parents that he was transgender a few weeks ago and was couch surfing every week or so. He was on the way to a close friend's home that night, someone by the name of Rantaro Amami, when he was jumped by the culprit.

Saihara of course listened, but noticed how Ouma had suddenly gotten sad at the mention of being kicked out. It must've been a big deal. After questioning, Saihara was about to send Ouma home before he remembered what he was told earlier.

So being the kind soul he was, he offered his home as a place to stay for the time being.

Little did he know, that night became infamous as the night Shuichi Saihara had found the love of his life.

 -

Saihara was finally just returning home, looking tense as fuck. Of course on his way home, some incompetent drivers just had to test his patience. The detective just figured today just wasn't his day. He parked his car in the driveway of his little family home he owned with Ouma, running his fingers through his hair.

As he was walking up to the door, he noticed the lights were still on. Ouma was still up? Saihara shouldn't be surprised, the smaller male has expressed his dislike of sleeping without his future husband by his side on multiple occasions.

 

_**"My beloved Shuichi has to be by me at all times so I can feel safe in his big, strong arms!"** _

 

The man just smiled at the thought of his adorable fiance. The best part of this day was that he would get to see his lover after so long. Honestly, if Ouma wasn't in his life, Saihara doesn't know how he'd manage on days like this.

He finally unlocked his door, walking in and removing his shoes and placing the keys on the hooks next to the entrance. He looked around, only noticing the lights in the kitchen were on. "Kokichi, I'm home..." He called out. He waited a while for a reply and soon enough he heard the patter of small feet coming towards him, which only meant-

"Shuichi!"

The detective barely had any time to react to his lover throwing himself at him. Thank God for fast reflexes, or he would be dropped the smaller. "Someone missed me..." Saihara teased, watching as Kokichi buried his face into the side of his neck. "Of course I did, you showed up late." He hmphed, pulling back and looking at his lovely detective with those beautiful lavender eyes.

Saihara only sighed. "I'm sorry, love, work kept me back..." He apologized, kissing his puffed out cheeks. "Oh right, I forget my fiance is a scary good detective." The other sighed. "He's always out there, saving us little people....and looking damn good while doing it." Kokichi cooed. 

Saihara's face became a little pink at the comment. One might think he would be used to it by now, the conpliments, but nope, Ouma just does  _that_ and he can't help but blush. He was just that special.

After their little conversation, Shuichi had set his fiance down, who smoothed out his shirt. 

Just then, the blue haired man noticed the outfit Kokichi was sporting. It was just some boxer briefs and one of Shuichi's cotton t-shirts. He had his binder off, the detective already knew that just from their chests being pressed together, so he knew that the boy was completely bare beneath his shirt. He covered his mouth as he bit his lip. He may have had a thing for Kokichi wearing his clothes. 

It was just, when it comes to their bodies, Kokichi has always had the smaller build, mostly due to him being born biologically female, but just seeing his clothing drape and swallow his fuller and tinier body made Saihara mad with longing. He was a pervert when it came to Kokichi, that was a given.

As he was gawking at his lover, the smaller one sighed loudly, snapping the taller man out of his trance. "If you're gonna goggle at me, do it more discreetly. God, who knew the famous detective Shuichi Saihara was such a shameless pervert." He purple haired man whispered, smirking at his partner before retreating back to their kitchen. "I'm gonna make us something real quick, I'm sure you're hungry."

Saihara shook his head and covered his face just a little bit. "Damn..." He whispered, just watching as his lover walked off. He mostly was watching his lower half though, the jiggle in his thighs with every step he took made Saihara just a little bit light headed. He definitely was hungry for something, that's for sure. 

What was wrong with him? Everything Kokichi did just made the detective want to pin the boy up and just fuck him right up against the surface they happened to be doing it on. Maybe it was the stress of today getting to him, but whatever it was, he felt like some horny teenager. 

He bit the inside of his cheek before following after his fiance, finding him bent over, with the briefs riding up his ass, as he reached into the fridge. "You've got to be fucking kidding me..." Shuichi grumbled, which caused Kokichi to stand up where he he was. "What was that, sweetheart?" He asked, his eyebrow raising. "N-Nothing, I just remembered I forgot to fill out some files before I left the station." He covered up quickly. 

Kokichi just stared at him. His lover was an expert at spoting lying, and reads people just by body language and facial expressions. Plus being around the man for so long, he's picked up on his habits, so he knows when he's bullshitting. But for some reason, he didn't call Shuichi out on it this time. 

"Alright..." Ouma shrugged, turning back to the fridge and grabbing some strawberries out of the draw and some Nutella from the cabinet. "I'm feeling a bit romantic tonight, so we're gonna have some chocolate covered strawberries." He smiled, finding on of their knives. Kokichi looked over at Saihara, who looked so awkward and bothered staying by the door way. "Don't just stand there, come hold me. I've been with out Shuichi hugs all day today." He pouted. 

The detective just debated if it was a good idea to go over there while he had a small boner, but he knew he couldn't fight his fiance. So he just complied, walking to Ouma and standing right behind him. He hesitantly placed his arms around his small waist, keeping his hips away from Ouma's supple ass. The man seemed content with being hugged finally, still working on their little snack.

Saihara just watched, trying to distract himself from the thought of just taking Kokichi right now. But it was hard, like, extremely. When he was focused on something, Kokichi had all these mannerisms that usually made him seem like he was unintentionally seducing his fiance.

He would bite his lip if he was frustrated, would stick his tongue out when he was laser focused in, and of course sway those devilish hips of his. And usually, Saihara would be okay with it, but right now, it was just too much. Kokichi decided now would be the best time to do a mixture of all three things, and Shuichi just couldn't help himself. 

So he started to let his hands wander, having them start at his hips before moving his hands back to his ass, his hands barely ghosting over the flesh. Kokichi seemed pretty focused, but he still stiffened a little at the touch, and it seemed he even pushed his ass out just a little bit into the detective's hand. Saihara smirked just a tiny bit and let one of his hands go to his thighs, squeezing the back of one of them. 

God, Saihara would literally let Ouma kill him with these things, they were just so amazing. He checked his fiance's face to check if he had any reaction to the squeeze, only seeing a simple lip bite. Saihara kept going, splitting his love's legs slowly so he could slide his hand in between. That's when he heard a small sound emit from Ouma's mouth.  "S-Shuichi.." The smaller stuttered. 

"Shush....just focus on making our snack, alright?" The detective purred into his ear, earning a shiver and nod in response. He even stuck his ass out towards his fiance. "Good boy..." Shuichi praised, which of course did that did something to Kokichi. Now that Saihara had some confirmation that the other party wanted it too,  his intentions started to become more clearer, pushing his hips up against Ouma. "Mm-mm.." The purple haired boy whined, moving against his lover already.

And Shuichi thought he was desperate. 

Because of Ouma's sudden movements, the detective completely fell out of his dominant little mindset, just watching his fiance move up against him. "K-Kokichi..." He whispered, earning a small breathy giggle from the other. "Is Master getting all worked up from me grinding my ass on his big, fat cock?" The smaller pressed himself against Shuichi harder with a small whine. Shuichi knew Kokichi was saying those things just to get a reaction out of him, but it was definitely working. "G-God it's been a while since you've been this hard, hasn't it?" 

Well, Kokichi wasn't wrong about that. Shuichi was literally procrastinating arousal. Every time his partner came on to him after work, he would either decline or say "Maybe later..". It wasn't like Shuichi wasn't sexually attracted to his partner anymore, that was far from the truth, but work just took up so much time. 

He overworked himself for the benefit of Kokichi. As a wedding present, he wants to have enough money saved up for Kokichi to finally get top surgery, as a first major step in his transition. Of course, he wouldn't tell his fiance that because he would be scolded for it, but he felt like he needed to do this for him. So if that meant working overtime and prolonging sex for a while, then so be it.

But he really needed this right now, he needed some sort of release. 

"K-Kokichi..." He groaned, his goal clear in his mind, yet he just let the elder rut against him. The boy in question just bit his index finger as he continued to move. "I think I might cum just from this..." he giggled, throwing his head back just a little. Shuichi didn't want their fun time to end so quickly, they just started. So he decided to do something about it. The detective stopped his mentrastions with his hands, tugging down the boxers his lover was in. "You're dripping wet..." He teased the smaller, watching as blush took over his pale face. "Your dick feels nice, you can't blame me." He grumbled, Shuichi just chuckling in response while he took himself out of his own pants. 

"I sometimes forget how much of a little cockslut you are, I apologize." He whispered lowly, which affected Kokichi in more ways than one. He tried to close his legs, but it proved to be quite difficult as he felt his fiance's cock slide between his thighs and right up his pussy. "F-fuck Shuichi..." He whined, gasping as he wss pulled back against his lover by the chest.

Kokichi looked down, seeing the tip of his beloved's cock peak from his folds. It was such a hot sight, he could just feel his juices coat the detective's dick. He couldn't help himself, he started to move against his length, his clit instantly being stimulated from the first rock of his hips. "Impaitent, aren't we?" Shuichi growled, one of his hands gripping his hips while the other one teased one of Kokichi's nipples through the shirt. 

The smaller couldn't come up with some sort of comeback, he was just focused on making himself feel good on his lover's cock. "S-so good...S-Shuichi, don't stop..." Ouma had begged, his hands reaching back to grip onto Shuichi's hair. "I-I'm not doing anything love, this is a-all you..." Saihara tried to sound confident but being this intimate with his fiance after such a long time was really getting to him. 

Shuichi's hands gripped onto the mass they were holding once Kokichi started to speed up. "Y-you're moving so f-fluidly...it feels s-so fucking good, baby..." the detective moaned into his partner's ear. 

It seemed just those simple words were enough for Kokichi to squirt a little on Shuichi's cock, but his little orgasm didn't stop him from his grinding. It felt too good, going so long without the touch of his soon to be husband made him so shameless. Not that he minded, but he really didn't know if he was going to be able to stop once the detective orgasmed. 

Shuichi just watched as Kokichi was engulfed by lust and pleasure, just muttering out how amazing his detective's cock was, and how much he wanted for Shuichi to just fuck him into oblivion. As much as the younger wanted to do so, he was sure as soon as he sheathed himself into Kokichi, he would burst, which would make it not only problematic, but embarrassing as well. 

So he did the next best thing, pushing Kokichi's chest down on the counter, witnessing him becoming a whining mess since the coldness of the surface was pressing against his nipples, and put his dick back where it was. This time however, the curve of his cock was more firmly pressed against his lover. 

After all this preparation, he finally went to work, moving his hips at a moderate pace, acting as if he was actually fucking Kokichi inside. It was enough for the both of them it seemed as they both became moaning messes, which influenced both of their need for another. 

"Y-Your pussy feels so g-good, Kokichi, so fucking good..." The detective moaned, his hands gripping onto the other's ass. "I-I love it when my b-beloved swears like that, k-keep it up baby..." Kokichi purred, close to another orgasm. 

However, Shuichi couldn't hear Kokichi's request due to his own babbling. It was mostly about how stupid he was to be neglecting this carnal need of his, or how he was so lucky to have someone like Kokichi to make him feel this good.

"I-I'm gonna cum...fuck I'm gonna cum..." Shuichi whispered, almost to himself. He leaned down and hugged onto Kokichi from behind, his hips still smacking against the other's ass. Kokichi wasn't any better however, he knew he was going to cum after a few more thrusts, but he wanted his love to do so first. He did deserve it anyways.

The smaller looked back at his fiance before grabbing his head, pulling him into a deep kiss, and as soon as they locked lips, Shuichi's head got dizzy and his hips stuttered, his orgasm hitting him hard. 

Feeling the other's pulsing member vibrate gently against his clit, Kokichi had came trembling in Shuichi's hold. He had to pull away from the kiss once his fiance started to rock his hips as to ride out his orgasm. "N-No over stimulation this time...it's b-been a while..." He had moaned, looking up at the detective. That was was when he pulled his body completely away from Shuichi, because fuck, he looked so hot. After sex Shuichi was one of Kokichi's favorite sides of his fiance, since it was something totally different than his usual personality.

Shuichi's hand ran through his hair as his forehead was kissed. "Even if I didn't enter you, that was one of the best sex sessions we've had in a while..." the detective chuckled, staying laid across his lover's body. "Well we haven't had sex in little over a month, so that's why." Kokichi teased. Shuichi's eyes shot open. "Its been that long, damn..." He whispered. "No wonder you didn't last too long." He smirked, causing the smaller to groan and cover his face. 

"Says the one who came first..." He huffed. "Babe I know you squirted a bit before I bent you over." Shuichi hummed, trying to hold his fiance in a hug only to be greeted with a hand to his face. 

"I hate you."

"You can't lie to me Kokichi." The detective sighed, moving his tiny hand, leaning down to kiss the side of his neck. Kokichi only rolled his eyes. 

"Alright I guess I love you, Shuichi..." He grumbled, tilting his head to the side as his neck was kissed. 

Shuichi's face broke into a small smile. 

"I love you too, Kokichi."

"Now clean me up, I need my Shuichi cuddles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just some self indulgent, poorly written, smut and im sorry. but aye this has been in the works for about a month so at least it's out. some of the chapters in this book might not even be this long, some might be head canons, I don't know, I just like writing saiouma/oumasai so yeahhhh thanks for reading and if you have suggestions, leave them in the comments and I might write about it who knows with me


	2. (saiouma) mr. saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouma decides to surprise his fiancé at work with food.
> 
> kinks;  
> vaginal sex (penetration)  
> public sex  
> oral sex  
> size kink  
> degradation  
> name calling  
> cum kink  
> over stimulation  
> curvy/chubbier ouma  
> slutty ouma (is that a kink???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of a continuation of the last chapter, but usually these stories will be able to be read as stand alones.

The time on Ouma’s phone had read that it was close to his fiancé’s lunch time. He was standing outside of the police precinct, a homemade lunch in his hands.    
  
He decided that he wanted to surprise Saihara and reward him for how had he’s been working. He was well aware of the fact that his soon to be husband was drowning himself in work, but he never knew the reason why.   
  
And he’s tried asking him in so many different ways.    
  
He asked at meal times.    
  
He asked when they were cuddling.    
  
He asked when they were fucking, Saihara’s most vulnerable state, and he still wouldn’t tell him.    
  
Whatever it was, it must’ve been super important to keep from the smaller male.    
  
But that aside, he decided to be a good future husband and drop in, give his partner his lunch, be embarrassingly affectionate towards him, and maybe hang around his office until his break was over.   
  
Sounded like the perfect plan. So without any doubts, he walked right into the station.   
  
It wasn’t like it was his first time here since his case, but it has been a while. The office had made some considerable changes. It looked cleaner.   
  
“Hello, are you here for anything, sir?” The receptionist asked with a kind smile.   
  
This must be that Akamatsu girl Shuichi talks about. She’s definitely new.    
  
She wasn’t the receptionist back when Ouma first came here, and she still wasn’t when he came here a dozen months ago. The one that was there before her was very old and obviously hated her job. Akamatsu on the other hand seemed to be the complete one-eighty to that.    
  
“Yes, I’m here to see Detective Saihara.” He smiled. Ooh, how he loved saying his lover’s title. Something about it was just, arousing one might say. Makes his hot ass boyfriend sound even sexier.    
  
The blond blinked once, then twice, before she gasped. “Oh! You must be his fiancé! Ouma-kun, right? He talks a lot about you.” She smiled.    
  
Ouma was a little taken back by that fact. He wasn’t aware his lover was so open and proud about their relationship, it made his heart swell, and probably something else as well, but this is a sweet moment so no need to ruin it.    
  
“Yes, I’m Kokichi Ouma, soon to be Kokichi Saihara. Nice to meet you, Akamatsu.” He nodded politely. Akamatsu seemed a bit shocked the small man knew her name. “He talks a lot about you at home. You’re like his only work friend.” Ouma assured.    
  
The secretary awed quietly to herself. “You can call me Kaede, is it alright if I can call you Kokichi?” She asked. All Ouma did was nod. “Of course.”   
  
The blonde smiled back at him. “Great, now with all that out of the way, why are you in need of Saihara? I need to write it down.” She pointed to her sign in book. “I’m here to have lunch with him, and I’m pretty sure his break is about to happen any second.” He explained.    
  
“True, one more minute until then. Do you want me to call him down, or is this more of a ‘He doesn’t know I was coming’ type deal?” She asked, eyebrow quirked. “The latter. I can just walk to his office if that’s okay.” The purple haired male pointed in its direction with his thumb. “Go on ahead.” She waved her hand as of to send him off.    
  
As he started to head towards his destination, she called out, “It was nice to meet you! Don’t be too loud!” She giggled after her last statement. Ouma’s wars and face went red with embarrassment, watching some people glance at him.    
  
She’s certainly a....character.    
  


But it was a nice thought, having Saihara bend him over his desk, completely ruining him right in his office-

 

He probably should stop thinking like that before he leaves stains in his boxers. He took a deep breath and looked for his future husband’s name on his door. 

 

“Chabashira….Hinata…Kirigiri...Saihara!” He exclaimed quietly to himself, proud that he found his the detective’s office. 

 

He gently knocked on the door, standing up straight outside of it, after fixing himself a bit of course. 

 

Ouma didn’t have to wait long for Saihara, as the door opened. “Ye-“ The detective greeted once the door was open, hair pushed back and sleeves rolled up. Ouma resisted the urge to clench his thighs together. His fiancé widened his eyes at his presence. “Kokichi?” He questioned, a little confused on why he was here. 

 

“Surprise!” The elder held up the boxed lunch in front of his taller lover. “I brought you lunch.” He smiled. It took the blue haired man a minute to process this information before his face went a bit pink. 

 

Cutie. 

 

“That you did...and it’s homemade…” He whispered, gently taking it from Ouma. Saihara smiled sweetly at the box in his hands before he leaned forward, kissing his partner’s forehead. “Thank you so much, Kokichi. You never cease to amaze me.” He praised. 

 

It was the smaller’s turn to blush now, covering his face with his pale hand. “It’s just a lunch, not that big of a deal…” he mumbled. “Yeah, but you made my favorite, wrapped it up to make it all pretty and walked all the way over here to give it to me. That’s a pretty praise worthy.” The man hummed, walking back towards his desk without closing his door, as to signal his fiancé to follow him. 

 

Ouma looked around outside the door for a moment before closing it. For safety measures, he locked the door. He didn’t want anyone ruining his time with his partner. Once Ouma faced Saihara, the younger was already seated at his desk, fixing his hair a little bit so it didn’t look too messy. 

 

“Sorry you had to see me look like such a wreck, I play with my hair too much while working.” He hummed, trying to make his hair look decent. Kokichi bit the inside of his cheek. This man was really trying to kill him, huh?

 

“Don’t worry about it, I think you look pretty hot with your hair all over the place.” He states truthfully, which caused Saihara to have a bit of a stroke in his chair. Ouma couldn’t help but giggle. “Thank you…” His fiancé sighed, leaning back in his chair a bit. He didn’t notice this until now but Saihara’s top two buttons were unbuttoned, exposing his pale but lean chest for Kokichi’s eyes to focus on. 

 

“Damn, could you cover your chest before I jump you…” The elder whispered, smirking at the detective. He expected a blush, or some sort of stutter from him, but he didn’t exactly get that. Saihara only rose his eyebrow at his fiancé before tilting his head towards him. “Sounds hot.” Was all he said, laughing a little at the reaction he got from Kokichi. 

 

Turns out he became the stuttering mess instead. Damn it, his fiancé was so unpredictable sometimes. 

 

Kokichi faked a cough as if to clear the air a bit. “W-Whatever. What you doing, Mister Detective?” He asked, making his way to join Shuichi behind the desk. The man in question had just opened the lunch that was made for him, picking up his utensil and buried it into the food. 

 

“It’s just a runaway case I’m cleaning up, it was a bit bizarre. The girl isn’t mentally ill or has been abused by parents according to witnesses and the parents. There really wasn’t a motive for her to run away yet she did, and did a really good job at hiding her tracks. Took a few weeks.” He went on, shoveling a spoonful of rice in his mouth. 

 

Kokichi just listened to him go on about the case, leaning down to look down at the file. “She seems like she was hiding something. Like what if she was running away to join a gang or run from a gang, you know how the yakuza are here…” he mumbled, studying her for a while. 

 

He was currently bent over the desk, reading the details of the case. He usually did this, since he did help his soon to be husband with cases that seemed unusual. However, he was unaware of the close proximity of his ass to Shuichi’s face. 

 

The detective was trying to keep a calm exterior as he watched his fiancé “work”, prohibiting himself from touching any part of his curvy backside. It was difficult though, extremely. Not only does he show up with food, he was dressed in form fitting clothing, ones that exaggerated certain parts of his body. 

 

His ass included. 

 

It wouldn’t hurt to just get a feel for it, right? But once he touched him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to let go. 

 

Eh, fuck it. 

 

Shuichi’s hand placed itself on Kokichi’s inner thigh, running it out and up to cup his ass, feeling Kokichi tremble slightly. “Mister Detective…May I ask what you are doing?” The purple haired man asked. He didn’t sound offended or angry, more teasing than anything. 

 

“Oh nothing. Just having a little fun on my break.” He shrugged. His partner looked back at him and bit his lip. “Oh really now? And would that fun include touching one of you clients in such a way?” He smirked, pushing his ass into his hand. 

 

So they were gonna continue the role play, that’s fine for Shuichi.

 

“Depends, at the moment I’m just deducting a few things…” He whispered, his hand gripping onto one cheek. Kokichi hummed in satisfaction. “Don’t be shy to perform a full body search, officer...I wouldn’t mind.” He cooed, giving his best innocent look towards Shuichi. 

 

The look alone made the detective’s cock twitch. “Well as long as I have validation to do such a thing, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to conduct one…” He sighed, placing his free hand on the other cheek, still massaging at the mounds gently. 

 

Kokichi was biting his index finger’s knuckle, looking back at his Shuichi at what he was doing. He was about to comment on how the detective wasn’t doing anything but just touching his ass, but then those hands moved to the waistband of his pants. 

 

He gripped the edge of the desk he was leaning on, feeling fabric inch slowly off his backside. “Ooo, is Mister Detective finally going to get to the good part?” He teased, noticing that his pants were pooled around his ankles. He didn’t get a response from the man, only felt his nails dig into the flesh, causing ten crescent shaped dents to form on his pale ass. 

 

“R-Roughing me up already? But I haven’t done anything wrong...not that you know of…” He groaned, hearing a scoff from his fiancé. “That statement right there makes me think that you have done something wrong, Mr. Ouma. I guess I’ll have to force that out of you some way, huh?” He whispered, his voice dripping with lust. 

 

Even if Kokichi wanted to, he couldn’t hide the small mess he was making in his boxers from Shuichi’s talking. He loved roleplaying with him, he always found a way to make Kokichi weak, whether it be with his words or his actions. “I-I suppose you will have to…” he challenged, hearing Shuichi rise from his seat. 

 

How he stood up was a bit odd though. As he stood up, he rubbed right up against Kokichi’s backside, causing the smaller male to moan softly. He could feel the erection trapped in his fiancé’s pants, rock hard from just simple teasing it seemed. “Mister Detective! Are you carrying a gun on you?” He asked sweetly, looking up at the blue haired man. 

 

Shuichi didn’t seem phased that Kokichi just felt him through his pants, it almost seemed as if he planned that whole interaction. But he still feigned innocence. “A gun? Oh no, no, no.” He shook his head, looking down at the small wet spot that showed up there after he rubbed up on Kokichi. “Then can you please explain what this is, please?” The elder pushed his ass back into Shuichi, dragging his hips upwards slowly, leaving a small trail of his slick on the detective’s pants. 

 

He felt Shuichi tremble just a bit before he cleared his throat. “Just the tool I’m going to use to make you talk is all…” He responded, keeping the shakiness out of his voice. “Well one of the two I’m going to use.” He shrugged, and before Kokichi could ask what he meant by that, he was flipped on his back, his legs spread in such a filthy way. 

 

He finally was able to get a good look at his soon to be husband and let’s just say, if he wasn’t wet before, he sure as hell was now. He practically felt his slick pump out of him like Niagara Falls. 

 

Shuichi’s face was slightly flushed, his hair disheveled as it once was when he first walked into this office. He was unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, looking right at his fiancé as he did so. “Detective...I didn’t know this was apart of the questioning procedure…” Kokichi hummed, watching as Shuichi slipped off his white dress shirt. “It’s a technique we use for special cases such as yourself.” He shrugged, standing in between the elder’s spread legs. 

 

He felt the detective’s hand tilt his head up, looking directly in those honey colored eyes. “You’re beautiful, I hope you know that.” He said out of the blue, speaking only as the real Shuichi Saihara, and not his role play counterpart. The statement caused Kokichi’s body to experience a full body flush, wanting to look away from the loving gaze currently on him. 

 

“Shut up…” Was his response, finally tearing away from Shuichi’s stare. He just heard a small chuckle from above him, feeling his face be turned towards his fiancé once again. Only this time, instead of having a staring contest, felt Shuichi’s lips on his, he just about melted. 

 

His body went limp, completely relaxed by the fact he had his lover’s lips on his own. He whined and trapped Shuichi’s body against him, arms wound around his neck and legs hooked by the ankles around his hips. 

 

He felt Shuichi’s lips tilt upwards during the kiss, one of his hands going to hold his small waist while the other went to push his purple mess of hair back, savoring the taste of the boy below him. 

 

The kiss was sweet, yet passionate. And they both just indulged in the lip lock. It’s like they totally forgot they were both half naked in Shuichi’s work office, making out on top of his desk and paperwork. Or it was that they just didn’t care. Who knows, they were just making the most out of their time. 

 

Kokichi was the first one to pull away, panting heavily against his man’s lips. He held onto him tightly, almost as if he let go the moment would be ruined. 

 

“Y-You’re a good kisser, Mister Detective…I’m speechless…” He cooed, still not letting go. “Well if you’re speechless, that means I can’t get any info out of you, huh?” The other whispered back. Kokichi only nodded. “Well, I still have two other tricks up my sleeve…so let’s move on to plan B…” He hummed, Kokichi detaching himself from his fiancé to try and understand what he meant by that. 

 

Then he saw Shuichi slowly make his way down his body, pushing his shirt up to expose the little fat he had in his body and the small patch of hair covering his core. It took awhile for him to register what was really going on before he felt a tongue press against his clit. 

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh.  _

 

“S-Shuichi…” He gasped, tensing up after the first few licks at his heat. He hasn’t gotten oral from Shuichi in a long ass time. And it’s not because Shuichi didn’t want to pleasure his fiancé that way, it was because Kokichi was well aware of how loud and out of control he got when he was on the receiving side of oral. So he pretty much saved oral for times where they were completely alone. But now here he is, laying spread eagle on his fiancé’s desk  _ in a police precinct  _ while being eaten out. 

 

It’s like Shuichi wanted them to be disrupted by some poor individual who happened to overhear Kokichi screaming his lungs out. 

 

Kokichi’s hands found their way into his partner’s hair, tugging him closer to his core as if to ask for more than just kitten licks. Shuichi seemed to get what was going on, so he wrapped his lips around the erected nub, sucking gently as his tongue swirled around the tip of it effortlessly. 

 

Kokichi was about to die. God, how foolish he was to ban getting head from Shuichi, he was a monster when it came his tongue. “F-Fuck! J-Just like th-that...YES!” He cried out, not even caring how loud he was being. 

 

He could practically feel the smirk Shuichi had on his lips as he abused his clit. The detective then suddenly pulled away with a small pop. Kokichi started to whine in protest, thrashing around. 

 

“S-Shuichi! Y-You can’t do th-that to mE!” His voice rose in octave when he felt Shuichi’s tongue enter him, twisting around as if he was looking for something. “Y-Your tongue is f-fucking heavenly...Don’t even s-stop, p-please don’t…!” He was babbling and he knew it. He couldn’t help how good he was feeling right now. 

 

His hips started to rock, pushing Shuichi’s tongue deeper inside of him. He held his head in place as he rode his fiancé’s face, whimpering and mewling incomprehensible requests. He about completely lost it when he felt Shuichi’s thumb press against his clit, rubbing the throbbing nub with such speed, it was enough to cause Kokichi’s orgasm to hit him full force. 

 

If you asked Kokichi what happened in the time of his orgasm, he wouldn’t be able to answer that question. All he could remember was that he saw white, his hips had stilled and he was chanting Shuichi’s name like a prayer. 

 

It felt like that for five minutes, maybe five hours? Who knows, time just seemed to vanish in those moments of euphoria. When he slowly started to come back to his senses, Kokichi had looked down, noticing that his soon to be husband was just laying on his wet thighs, face and bangs completely drenched in, what Kokichi deduced was, his cum. He was drawing small little circles on the thigh he wasn’t resting on.

 

It was adorable. 

 

Shuichi seemed to notice that Kokichi was starting to come out of his trance, looking up at the violet eyes watching him. “Welcome back to Earth, Kokichi.” He teased, kissing his folds and inner thighs. 

 

The smaller male just shivered at the touches, relaxing slightly after they continued. “You, my little pervert detective, are an incubus sent to kill me…” He pointed his finger accusingly at him. The man in question only smiled and shrugged. “I just know how to please my husband.” He said softly, causing both of them blush a light pink. 

 

“You do a damn good job at that...now if I remember correctly, you said you had two more tricks up your sleeve. That stunt you just pulled had to be one of them, so what’s the final trick, Mr. Saiahra?” He asked, almost laughing at the face he received in return. 

 

“Are you gonna be okay with being overstimulated?” He asked, standing up from here he was kneeling. “Psssh, it’ll be nothing. If your next stunt includes you stuffing your cock inside me, I’ll endure a little quake here and there.” He shrugged. 

 

Shuichi took a good look at his fiancé, seeming to try and make a decision on what to do. After what seemed like forever. “Alright then.” He said simply, his hands currently working on his belt. Kokichi let one of signature smiles cross his features, watching as Shuichi removed the rest of his clothing, leaving him completely bare to his violet gaze. 

 

“You’re built like a Greek god, fuck.” Kokichi whined, closing his legs. “Flattery, huh?” Shuichi teased, opening up Kokichi’s legs again. But was stopped by a small hand on his chest. “One, I mean it. You have the body of a fucking god and I will fight you on that matter. And second, I want to ride you.” He said, looking as stern as he could with drool all over his jaw. 

 

Shuichi just smiled and kissed him quickly, walking back until he fell backwards into his chair. “Well then, the floor is yours.” He motioned to his lap. “Wait, the condoms are-“ He started before Kokichi held his hand up. “Nope! No condoms. You’re riding you raw, Mister Detective.” He smirked, the look of surprise evident on Shuichi’s face. “And you’re gonna cum inside of me.” He cooed, which really got a reaction out of the man. 

 

“But Kokichi-“ He tried to talk but Kokichi was now seated on his lap, looking into his eyes. “Listen, I have a very low chance of getting pregnant Shumai, and even if you cream pieing me does end up with me having a small bun in the oven, so be it. We’ll be starting a family soon enough.” He smiled. Shuichi bit the inside of his cheek before laughing slightly. “If you’re fine with me finishing inside, then I’m fine with it as well.” He smiled, holding onto Kokichi’s cheek. 

 

Fuck, how did Kokichi end up with such an amazing guy like Shuichi? It’d be a question he’d ask for the rest of his life. 

 

But for now, he needed to focus on one thing; getting him and Shuichi off. 

 

With the help from Shuichi, he was able to remove his binder and shirt, having them join the discarded clothing pile. Kokichi’s hips started to rock slowly against Shuichi, keeping intense eye contact with his beloved. 

 

When it was time to actually do the deed, Shuichi’s hands helped in lifting the smaller boy onto his cock, watching as his face of discomfort twist into one of pure pleasure. “I-It’s been a while s-since we’ve done without a condom, huh?” Kokichi asked, witnessing Shuichi practically melt into the seat. “So warm…” He groaned, his hips stuttering up into Kokichi. 

 

The sudden movement alarmed the smaller man, but it wasn’t like it didn’t feel good. Having Shuichi inside him without any type of blocker felt amazing. He felt every twitch and pulse from his beloved’s cock inside of him, and the thought of that alone was enough to get him to finally move his hips. 

 

“Don’t cream i-inside me too early, Mister Detective…” He whispered lowly in the blue haired boy’s ear, his hips lifting up slowly to only have the tip of his fiancé’s cock inside of him before slamming down onto it. Both parties let out shamelessly loud moans. “F-Fuck Kokichi…” The detective groaned, hands gripping onto the waist of the man as he bounced. “G-God I love it when y-you curse, it’s like music to my e-ears…do it m-more...” Kokichi moaned, clutching onto the taller like a vice. 

 

“My l-little slut loves it when I curse? While he’s fucking himself with my cock?” He whispered lowly, noticing that Kokichi’s moans started to grow in volume. “Y-Yes! Yes I f-fucking it love it…” He whined, his nails digging into the pale back of the detective. “He loves having my cock in his tight pussy, doesn’t he?” He continued, trying to stabilize his voice. “I-I love it...I love it so much…” Kokichi whimpered directly into the detective’s ear. 

 

Besides the moans and groans (and screams) coming from the men, the only other sounds in the room were coming from the creaking of the chair, the slapping of skin and squelching noise being produced from the amount of Kokichi’s slick being used in their dirty act. 

 

“You want to be filled with cum like the little cum slut you are, don’t you? That’s the real reason you didn’t want to use a c-condom, hm?” Shuichi asked, slightly taking control of the situation by holding Kokichi’s hips down, thrusting wildly into the man. 

 

Kokichi couldn’t form a proper sentence after that, only responding with different variations of Shuichi’s name. “That’s right, who’s dirty cum whore are you?” He growled, Kokichi trembling from the name. That was a new one, and he loved it. “S-Shuichi’s!...I’m Shuichi’s dirty c-c-cum wh-whore…!” He cried out, head thrown back completely. It was like his entire being was currently getting fucked out of his body. 

 

But those words weren’t what sent Kokichi over the edge, nor was it anything that was degrading his fiancé was saying beforehand. It was something completely opposite. 

 

Shuichi had pulled his head forward by the hair, rough but not rough enough to actually hurt Kokichi, looking into his teary purple eyes. He had such a gentle smile on his face. 

 

“I’m so happy I chose you to be the future Mr. Saihara…”

 

It was completely out of the blue, especially considering Shuichi was just calling him a whore beforehand, but Kokichi could tell that it the complete and honest truth. The way he said it and the way he looked when he said it, he knew. 

 

And that’s why that set of words caused Kokichi to experience his second orgasm of the day. “S-S-Shuichi!” He practically screeched, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He felt his release coat his fiancé’s cock, staying still in one position as he felt Shuichi’s hips continue to move. 

 

“I-I love you s-so much Kokichi...f-fuck!” Shuichi groaned, holding onto the frozen man before he burst, almost crying at how good it was to finally be relieved. 

 

It was silent for a moment, coupled with heavy pants from both parties. They both sat there, clutching onto each other tightly. “I’m happy y-you chose me to be f-future Mr. Saihara as well…” Kokichi spoke up, still resting against his lover. 

 

He didn’t hear a reply for a good while before he felt a kiss to his temple. “Good…” he heard, only to be hugged tighter. 

 

The hug didn’t last long before Kokichi pulled back and locked their lips together once again. The kiss was just as sweet as the ones before, probably even more sweeter if possible. He had to pull away before he wanted to for a third round.

 

Kokichi, with the help of Shuichi, pulled off, whining at the loss of being filled by Shuichi only to be reminded that he indeed have semen flowing out of him. He collected some that dribbled onto his thighs on his finger, sticking it into his mouth. Shuichi bought had a stroke. 

 

“Sweet, just like you.” He teased, giggling at the blush that covered his fiancé’s face. “Whatever. Let me help you get dressed, my lunch is almost over.” He pointed at the clock. 

 

“Awe, kicking me out so early, officer?” Kokichi pouted. “You’re welcome to stay, I just don’t want people walking into my office seeing you naked.” Shuichi shrugged, grabbing their clothes. 

 

“Jealous much?” 

 

“Why would I be jealous when I’m well aware of the effect I have on you, Mr. Saihara?” Shuichi smirked playfully, only to get his husband’s to be underwear thrown at his face. 

 

“S-Shut up and dress me already!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowie this chapter was 4,500 words of pure shit. i don’t know where this story was supposed to be going but it went somewhere and now it’s this.   
> but yeah, more engaged saiouma.   
> if you guys like this plot line, should I make a book just dedicated to the plot line while I continue with other stand alone one shots or not? leave your suggestions in the comments! also thank you all for the kudos and comments, it makes me feel good when I know there are people out there who read my shit so thank you ! 
> 
> come talk to me !
> 
> tumblr; queerrubbish  
> instagram; kokichi.gayma


End file.
